Droplet-based microfluidic systems have come into the spotlight due to their great potential to provide new breakthroughs to scientists in the field of drug delivery, diagnostic testing, and parallel reaction control.
For the droplet based microfluidic systems, micro droplet generation is a crucial starting point and, to satisfy diverse demand, flexibility as well as precise control is required. To achieve fine control over the size, shape, and monodispersity of droplets, various microfluidic droplet generation methods have been proposed. However, temporal control over the droplet generation has not been performed independently of the size control.